inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 136
A Strange Invisible Demon Appears! is the one hundred thirty-sixth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and the others meet Madame Exorcist again when they hear of a demon who is stealing valuable possessions from wealthy temples. # Shippō, using his fox magic and the old exorcist's sutras, manages to make himself invisible; he uses this to go annoy Inuyasha and take his food while Sango uses it to spy on Miroku and he flirts with many women. Unfortunately, the spell wears off within minutes and they are seen right away. # The group eventually stops the demon, who was merely stealing scrolls from the houses, and tell him to never do so again. Summary In a village the richest families belongings and valuables are being stolen by a demon who seems to be invisible and is able to get through any house, regardless of the security measures taken. When an old woman (who has made an appearance in a previous episode) asks Kagome, Inuyasha and the others for their help to protect a family's house when it is likely to be next targeted and to help catch the demon. Meanwhile, Shippō is tired of Inuyasha constantly picking on him and works to perfect some demon magic to make himself invisible. At first it seems like it works...but what he doesn't know is that the magic wears off in a matter of minutes rendering him visible once again. After staying up all night, the demon sneaks into the family's house to steal their valuables. Shippō then sees that the demon isn't invisible, he's just paper thin and able to slide through cracks and the space in between doors. After realizing his demon invisible magic doesn't work, he is almost defeated by the demon before the rest of the group comes to save him and Inuyasha captures the demon. When asked how Inuyasha could sense him by the demon, Inuyasha states that he was the only one there with an unfamiliar scent. The demon then begs to be spared, and they agree on the condition he return everything he had stolen from the villagers; which turns out to be more than they thought. In the end, the demon agrees to stay away from humans as to not be tempted to steal again and when Shippō says he thought he saw "his first invisible demon," Inuyasha calls him stupid, but not in a mean way; you can't see something invisible and the others go, "Oh." Notes * The Old Exorcist woman makes a second and final appearance. * It would seem the Old Exorcist may have some spiritual power left, given her talisman worked in conjunction with Shippō's magic; both techniques were weak on their own, but worked together. * The Third movie, Swords of an Honorable Ruler was aired between this episode and episode 137. * When the old woman is discussing who the culprit might be Kagome says that its like a ninja, but Sango counters "Impossible even for a ninja." This may be a reference to the events of The Beautiful Sisters Apprentices, where Sango met the ninja sisters. zh:第一百三十六集 Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes